Never give up
by its all in the beat
Summary: One minute I was doing my gymnastics routine the next I am laying on the floor with a pool of blood surrounding me.That's the moment I knew my life was going to change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am back with a new story, I deleted my previous one. It just wasn't any good. So I am back with something new, so I watched Gabby's Gold and it was really good, and I got inspired by it so here its is.**

**KIM'S POV:**

I don't really understand what happened, one minute I was doing my gymnastics routine and the next thing I know I feel a sharp pain on my shoulder, next thing I know I'm on the floor with a pool of blood all over my arm and shoulder. As I look up I see Jack, Rudy, Gabby, Jerry, and Milton calling my name and trying to keep me awake, and that's when I realize that I have just been shot. Then an ambulance comes lifting me up in a gurney, with more blood dripping from my shoulder that is hurting like hell, but yet I don't yell or cry or scream. I am so shocked. The shock is to much for me to handle. But before I think any further, I arrive to my destination, the hospital. I can see the gang waiting by the door, and I can see my parents, my 2 older brothers and Joan. Then the rest is all a blur I just black out.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

Ugh where am I, I open my eyes but the light is to much for my eyes to handle. Man, my shoulder hurts. Then suddenly I remember everything, I slowly take my hand and move it to my left shoulder and I touch it but watch freaks me out is that I can feel the pain but I somehow can't feel my arm it's like it's paralyzed.

"Mom" I say in a croaked voice

"Yes sweetie, where here, were all here for ya" she says and I look around the room to see my brothers, mom, dad, and the gang

"it hurts" I said

"umm.. yah Ok Liam, Kyle go call the doctor please." she said

Then my dad took my hand and started crying.

"Dad please don't cry everything's gonna be ok"

"I know sweetie it's just that I hate seeing you like this, do u remember who shot you" He said

" umm... no not really its all a blur"

" Carl shot you" Rudy said in a soft tone

"When he came to take Gabby's medals he came armed "Jack said

Then the doctor came in.

"hello" he said

"hi" I replied

"well how are you feeling" he said

"umm.. fine I just have one question, how come I can't feel my arm" I said

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, the angle that you where shot at was so severe that you lost feeling on all your left arm" he said

"Wait what are you saying" I said afraid of my answer

"I'm saying that your left arm is paralyzed..."


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys I'm back with a new chapter, and just for the people that have been asking if there will be kick, yes there will be kick just you have to wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

**KIM'S POV:**

"pparralyzed" I said stuttering

"yes, I'm afraid, but here's the thing the paralysation may or may not be permanent, but if you have the right physical therapy there is a high chance that it would only be temporary" He said

"so your saying I might still be able to feel my arm and actually move it if I go into physical therapy." I said in hope

"yes, but for now you just rest" and then he left. Then everyone became silent no one spoke a word we where all to shocked.

"I can't believe this" I said

"It's gonna be ok kimmy, there is still hope" my dad said holding my hand

"no its not dad, there is a chance that I may never be able to do karate or gymnastics or anything else anymore, my left arm is paralyzed"I said with tears in my eyes

"now kimmy don't overreact there is still a chance that you may be able to overcome this" my mom said trying to calm me

"I guess your right, I'm just really tired so I'm just gonna go to sleep" I said

Then all the guys left to go home, and then I instantly fell asleep.

_kim"s dream_

_I'm in the woods._

_with a bow staff performing a routine, I look so graceful._

_The sun is in my face and I can't help but smile_

_I feel free I feel myself_

_There is no one there and I am just having a good time._

_But then I hear a gun shot and I fall down and I can't get back up _

_and just like my hope's and dreams have died I do to._

**KIM'S POV:**

I wake up almost in a flash, I am panting and gasping for air. What did that dream even mean. All I knew was that I wasn't going to give up, I love karate with all my heart and I'm not gonna let this effect me, I know what I have to do.

**TADA.. So there it is I was kind of inspired by soul surfer as you can see, so yah hope u guys like it so **

**Peace out**

**BYE **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys I'm back and I am so sorry I haven't been able to update in so long my laptop doesnt work anymore so I am currently updating on my phone anyway hope u like dis chp.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

Kim's POV

"mom I have an announcement to make" I said

We where currently all eating dinner me my brothers my parents and we invited the whole gang.

"What is it sweetie" she said

"I just wanted to say that the karat. Competition for girls is coming up and I have been training my butt of for this since I was 5 and I wanted to say that since I am now eligible I am entering" I said

everyone looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Kim, I know you want this really badly but there is always next year you're wounded right now you can't" Rudy said

" look I know your looking out for me Rudy but I can't wait till next year my arm might not even heal and this is a chance I am willing to take" I said

"Kim you know I love you baby girl but u just can't not ever i think" my dad said

"look be supportive or don't but I am doing this" I said sternly

THE NEXT DAY (AT THE DOJO):

Kim's POV

"jack please help me" I said

"kim I don't want u getting hurt" he said

"please I know what I'm doing is crazy but I believe I can win just help me" I said desperate

"fine I will help you"he said

he took my arms and made me move so graciously I could feel his toned body pressing against mine and before I knew it I turned around and he started leaning in.

**Again sorry for not updating. And I'm sorry this chp sucks. Sorz for any spelling punctuation and all that errors. Gtg to Skool ?**

**yours truly **

**it's all I'm the beat **


End file.
